


The Days They Share

by kimichi21a



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Binhwan - Freeform, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimichi21a/pseuds/kimichi21a
Summary: Day offs are rare. In Hanbin and Jinhwan's case, it was rarer.But what do they do when it's their day off?Chores, sex and cuddles.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan
Kudos: 13
Collections: That Secret Stash of Smut





	The Days They Share

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I wanted to put this out before I lose my nerves again. lol. anyhow, hope yall like it! Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment. Thank you so much for reading!

It was a rare day off. Jinhwan was mostly on the couch that day with his eyes glued to the Television. Hanbin, on the other hand, was busy with laundry. It's been a while since they've done laundry and he wanted to pamper his lover by doing the chores that day. Jinhwan would usually do them so giving his lover a chance to sit and bum down was the best gift he could gift.

Though, he couldn't really take off his eyes from those porcelain legs displayed out in the open. Jinhwan always wore baggy clothes and that's what makes it even more tempting. Seeing that the older was wearing his shirt, it was time to make a move.

Hanbin sat right beside Jinhwan who was busy munching on his popcorn right in front of the TV. 

Scooting closer, Hanbin carefully melded his body right next to Jinhwan before slipping his hand on the older’s. The latter looked at his hand to finally notice him. He smiled at Hanbin before landing a kiss on the younger’s lips and returning to watch his show. A smile left Hanbin’s lips, seeing that the older wasn’t opposed to his touch. 

Slowly, he lay his head on Jinhwan’s shoulder before taking in the sweet aroma that surrounded the older’s neck. Tempted by it, Hanbin’s lips found the sweetest spot in the older’s neck that brought a moan out of him. Hanbin was listening intently to the moans that he didn’t realize the compromising position they’ve sunk into. 

His body on top of Jinhwan with a glimpse of torture hiding in his eyes. The moment he realized that he pinned Jinhwan on the couch, he immediately started his apologies but the older grabbed a handful of his shirt before pulling him into a kiss. Shock was apparent on the younger’s face but the moment he felt Jinhwan’s soft tongue, his mind turned into a hazy mush of desire.

Jinhwan’s scent pulled him into an ecstasy of emotions that he could no longer hold. Hands reaching down on his own hardness, Hanbin felt Jinhwan’s own brush against his. Leaving all thoughts of reason, Hanbin held on the hem of the older’s shirt. Preparing to pull it off of him. 

The older didnt even complain like he used to. Today seemed to be too perfect and Hanbin had a continuous struggle of accepting perfection, but seeing Jinhwan he couldn't help but wonder how God could create such a perfect being without soiling it.

Pulling off Jinhwan’s shirt, Hanbin reveled at the glorious body that lie under him. Fingers tracing his soft stomach that brought a tingling sensation inside him, bubbling into a ball of emotions that needed to be popped out. Hanbin’s tongue traveled from the older’s neck down to his erect nipple. Sucking and biting it as he heard the older moan for more. 

Though his erection throbbed inside, tightening his pants, he wanted to pleasure Jinhwan first than himself. Holding on to Jinhwan’s boxers, he easily pulled it down to envelope his hand onto Jinhwan’s length. Slowly stroking it to gain a miraculous tension he’s been needing the past few days. The lovely echoes of Jinhwan’s plea was melodic against Hanbin’s ears as his lips hovered over the older’s toned body. Moving lower, Jinhwan held on Hanbin’s shoulder, asking him to stop.

There was a moment of hesitation but he looked up at Jinhwan, hoping that the older wouldn’t ask him to get off. Jinhwan asked if they could change their position. He wanted to be the one pleasuring the younger. 

Biting his lip, Hanbin assured him that it was fine and that he wanted to spoil the older but Jinhwan rose from his lying position only to push Hanbin down on the couch and pull his pants to expose his erection. 

Licking his lips, Jinhwan immediately went in to taste Hanbin. The warmth that surrounded Hanbin was enough for his breathe to leave his lips. Moans erupted from him while Jinhwan’s tongue worked on him. 

Hot wet kisses coupled with a lustful movement of tongue that danced around his length. Hanbin’s hands unconsciously landed on Jinhwan’s hair, grabbing it tightly. A loud groan escaped from Jinhwan’s mouth, walls vibrating into the length that he had coated with his mouth. With the sudden act, Hanbin’s lips muttered curses of please with his body melting at every stroke of Jinhwan’s tongue.

“B-Babe...” Hanbin’s voice pulled Jinhwan away from his enjoyment. 

Although the older knows how to pleasure the younger to submission, he’d rather feel Hanbin inside him than lose all senses and feed his hunger. Hanbin’s eyes were dangerous yet Jinhwan liked those eyes. It meant real business, and without a second thought, Hanbin pulled the lube he had stored under the coffee table.

“So, you still put some in there?” Jinhwan’s tone was annoying Hanbin. But other than annoyance, he wanted to ravage those lips and slam everything inside the older to fill him up with everything he had. He wanted to hear those lips screaming his name with euphoric craze.

Hanbin’s hands were faster than Jinhwan’s mouth, while the older decided to tease Hanbin’s amusing habit of hiding lube in the weirdest places, the younger sealed his lips with fingers playing with his tongue and pushing him back onto the couch. 

Hovering over him, Hanbin’s free hand explored the older’s hole with slippery lube surrounding his fingers. Jinhwan was a moaning mess and with Hanbin’s fingers doing wonders in more places than one, his own throbbing member enjoyed the man that writhed underneath him.

“Ahh... Hanbin... inside... now...” Jinhwan willed himself to speak after he pulled out Hanbin’s fingers that violated his mouth. 

Hanbin smiled before placing himself at just the right spot before landing a kiss on Jinhwan’s lips.

“Hanbin... please...”

“I like you begging...”

Hanbin’s lips curved into a smirk before enjoying Jinhwan’s pleasure filled face as he slowly entered him. He can see the desire burning in Jinhwan’s eyes and he knows the older wasn’t too welcoming of soft and slow sex. He was more of a free bird that wanted hard restricting sex that would trap him until he could no longer fly. The glare soon came out when Hanbin’s slow thrusts irritated him, maybe it was time to start moving properly.

“I swear to G—ahh!!”

Hanbin didn’t like threats when he was just raring to ravage Jinhwan’s body. His thrust suddenly pushed hard, deep into the crevices of Jinhwan’s body. A loud satisfied moan escaped the older’s lips as the younger thrusted vigorously into him. Pulling back, Hanbin held on to Jinhwan’s legs and raised one over his shoulder to continue leaving kisses on it while he ventured deep into Jinhwan. The moans echoed in the empty place and Hanbin couldn’t help but drown in the ecstasy that had been bubbling inside him. Reveling over Jinhwan’s body, he felt satisfaction when he saw how Jinhwan was consumed by lust and pleasure. His hand moved on to grab Jinhwan’s lonely shaft and the moment he did, the moans became groans and though Jinhwan tried to push Hanbin’s hand away from his throbbing member his strength failed him with the boiling sensation that wanted to be set free.

Hanbin pulled Jinhwan’s leg higher on his shoulder, shifting Jinhwan’s position on the couch and reaching a dangerous spot that brought about Jinhwan’s true voice. Hanbin drowned in the euphoric screams of pleasure from Jinhwan’s lips as he continuously hit that pleasure spot that drove the older insane. He could feel it slipping and he finally said,

“I’m almost...”

“almost...”

And thrusting deep inside Jinhwan one more time, he let out the load that he had been saving along with Jinhwan’s own fountain. Panting away, Hanbin lay behind the older and spooning him into a cuddle. He left soft kisses on the older’s nape before licking it.

“You beast. I was watching.”


End file.
